Crossing the invisible line
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for a long time. Then one morning Naruto walks in on Sasuke relieving some tension, and does something he won't be able to take back. Will crossing the line result in a happy ending? NarutoxSasuke ftw!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is just a small oneshot that's been nagging me for a while. It didn't turn out like I expected though... Anyway I'm supposed to write the next chapter for my ongoing story but then I just felt like writing this...

There's no full lemon, sorry! I guess I might make one if you force me:p

Disclaimer: It would be more realistic if I claimed to own a space ship, but sadly I don't own that either.

Now, read it! XD

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke open up damn it!" Naruto banged loudly on Sasuke's apartment door. They were neighbors, but Sasuke had managed to snatch a one-person apartment unlike Naruto who had to share with two other people. Two! He didn't get why he and Sasuke couldn't have gone for a shared apartment, just the two of them, when they'd entered university almost a year ago. But no, his best friend was a bastard who apparently was too mean to share.

"I know you're in there!" he yelled.

"I'm busy!" came a muffled shout through the door.

"I don't care if you're jacking off or something, I'm coming in!" Naruto fished out the spare key to his best friend's home and unlocked the door. He should have just done that in the first place.

As he entered he didn't bother taking off his shoes, he wasn't there to hang out. He walked the few steps between the front door and Sasuke's bedroom and threw the door open. He was met by dark eyes that said 'Well, what did you expect?'. He froze. Sasuke was stretched out on the bed, one pale hand underneath the bunched up t-shirt, the other around his… his… well his dick. His very much hard dick. Naruto gave a loud gulp.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, trying not to squeak.

"Shouldn't that be my question" the raven replied in an irritated voice. "You're the one who said he didn't care if I was jacking off."

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to actually be doing it!" _Eyes on the face Naruto, eyes on the face_ he thought to himself like a mantra.

Sasuke looked irritated, and that wasn't so weird considering his best friend had just walked in on him relieving some tension. That idiot.

"Well what do you want" he said sourly, starting to move his hand slowly again. He'd make the moron regret his actions.

"Whoa whoa what the hell Sasuke! Don't just start again! Put it away or something!" Naruto was waving his arms frantically at Sasuke.

"Like hell I will, if you can't handle it just get out and talk to me later." He gave Naruto a challenging look. "You're the one who's always babbling about how best friends share everything anyway." He smirked and pointed at his lower area with his chin. Oh he was having a lot of fun right now, making Naruto squirm in embarrassment.

"I was talking about _food_ and stuff like that!"

"Well this is edible" Sasuke replied in an innocent voice. This was just too easy.

Naruto gasped, completely speechless. The asshole was playing with him! No way was he going to walk out of there and let the bastard win, even if he had to watch him come! He ignored the heat that gathered in his lower belly at the thought of watching Sasuke release. This was a challenge and Naruto certainly never backed out of a challenge! Giving Sasuke a frosty glare he stalked over to the computer desk and pulled out the chair, turning it to face the bed, and then he sat down with crossed arms.

"Fine" he said. "Do what you want, I'll just talk to you anyway."

Sasuke gave him another smirk and snuggled himself more comfortably into the sheets. If you looked up 'erotic' in a dictionary you'd find a picture of this. Naruto bit his lip but didn't comment as the bastard kept stroking himself while watching Naruto with amused eyes.

"So what was it you wanted?" he asked in a voice too sinful for conversation. Naruto narrowed his eyes even more.

"There's a party tonight" he bit out through clenched teeth.

Sasuke merely huffed and looked away as if bored. "There's always a party" he muttered.

"Well you're going to this one!" Naruto gave him a determined look, as if he'd made it his life goal to drag Sasuke to this party.

Sasuke didn't get it. He absolutely _loathed_ going to parties. He'd much rather stay home and watch a movie with Naruto or something. And that something may or may not include what he was doing right now. He sighed. As his best friend Naruto seemed to have taken it upon himself to make Sasuke socialize, not understanding why someone wouldn't want to party and make new friends. Sasuke was Naruto's first friend, but Naruto was pretty much Sasuke's _only _friend. And Sasuke was fine with that. But Naruto kept dragging him around to social events, until Sasuke had finally had enough two months ago and refused to go anymore.

"I've already told you Naruto, I don't want to go to fucking parties!"

They glared at each other, Sasuke even halting his movements.

"But I want you to come Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke glared at him for another second. Then he smirked seductively and relaxed back into his pillow, starting to pump himself again.

"Oh you want me to come?" he purred, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's angry expression.

"I mean it bastard! Listen to me seriously damn it!"

Sasuke let his eyes fall to half mast, giving Naruto the most lustful gaze he could manage through his irritation. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that my mind is so clouded with arousal right now" he half-groaned, watching with satisfaction how Naruto's face went to red, to white and then red again. Then the look on his face changed completely into one he very rarely showed.

Naruto stood up from the chair and leaned over Sasuke until they were nose to nose, his eyes hard as flint and his expression dead serious. He gripped the front of Sasuke's black t-shirt and used it to pull the raven slightly upwards and closer to him, breathing hotly against his mouth.

"So if I make you come you'll listen to me?" he said in a deep, angry voice, making Sasuke shiver and forget what he was doing, those darkened blue eyes short-circuiting his brain.

Not waiting for an answer Naruto pressed their lips together harshly, forcing Sasuke to respond and shoving his tongue inside when the other gasped. He climbed onto the bed, his knees pressed against Sasuke's thighs and his weight on one arm, gripping Sasuke's hair almost painfully. He bit his best friend's lower lip, forcing him to let out a small protesting whimper, and used his free hand to replace Sasuke's around the hard length protruding out of the unbuttoned dark blue jeans. Sasuke was holding on to the side of Naruto's orange sweater with one hand, with the other he dug his nails into a tan bicep through the fabric. Naruto was pumping him roughly, and Sasuke had a hard time trying to keep a grip on reality. Naruto's tongue felt amazing against his own, invading him with his taste, and he couldn't stop the moans he released into the blond's mouth even if he'd wanted to. The hand stroking him was warm and applying the perfect amount of pressure. Sasuke bucked his hips into that hand, and when Naruto released his mouth and sucked on his pulse instead he threw his head back with a loud gasp and came hard all over his stomach and t-shirt. As he panted, chest heaving and lost in his orgasm, he could vaguely feel Naruto tensing up before he got off the bed, making Sasuke instantly feel a lot colder.

Naruto stared down at his best friend, beating himself up inside his mind for losing control and giving in to his desires. Sasuke looked so fucking sexy right now, bangs plastered to his flushed face, eyes still closed from the force of his release, chest heaving and covered in cum. His body ached to touch Sasuke again, to feel his body connected to his own, but he pushed those thoughts aside with grim determination. He'd already screwed up enough, and raping his friend was not an option. He knew Sasuke would hate him afterwards, and he'd definitely hate himself too. He turned his back on the alluring sight on the bed, missing Sasuke opening his eyes and gaze at him hungrily.

"You're coming to the party" he said in a flat, no-nonsense voice. Then he left, cursing to himself, already sick with worry that Sasuke really _would_ hate him now for doing something like that. But how do you go back to being just friends after crossing the line like that? 'Best friends share everything' wasn't exactly an excuse he could use for this, having already used it for so many other borderline situations. Not after Sasuke's comment.

Sasuke watched Naruto leaving, his mind struggling to catch up with what had just happened. Then his mouth widened into an 'o' as he saw the state he was in, remembering what Naruto had done to cause it. But his satisfaction quickly gave way to fear. Now, Naruto was his best friend and Sasuke wasn't someone to be easily scared, but when Naruto got that look in his eyes you _really_ didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. The first time he'd seen Naruto like that was the day they became friends, all those years ago. Some older guys had been bullying him behind the school, and Sasuke had accidentally walked by. Back then he only knew the blond by name, them being in different classes and Sasuke not interested in other people. But as he walked by, Naruto had seen him first, and instead of calling for help the scrawny blond had motioned for him to run away, as if he thought the older guys would try to hurt him too. It had shocked Sasuke, and he'd been frozen in that spot as one of the larger kids had finally taken note of him. They'd leered at him, nudging each other with nasty grins and said stuff to him, but to this day Sasuke couldn't remember a word they'd said. He'd only seen Naruto's transformation, as he'd looked between Sasuke and the older boys, first with fear and then, as they stepped closer to Sasuke, with that hard expression. Before they'd even had time to react the little blond had taken them all down, rushing past them towards Sasuke who tensed up, but Naruto just grabbed his hands and dragged him away from there. They'd run until they couldn't breathe anymore, standing on a sidewalk wheezing, and Sasuke couldn't get the image out of his head of Naruto saving him. When they had managed to calm down, the blond seemed to realize just _who_ he had just saved, and he flinched and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"What for? You saved me" Sasuke said, staring openly at the kid in front of him that was even smaller than himself. And Sasuke was always mocked by his brother for being small for his age.

Naruto looked up at him in surprise, and with something resembling hesitant hope in his large blue eyes. Sasuke was mesmerized.

"From now on you're my best friend" Sasuke had declared, and had held his hand out for Naruto's to shake it. Itachi always said that true friends were people who would rather save _you_ than themselves, and Sasuke believed that Naruto fit into that category. As the blond gave a blinding smile and shyly shook his hand, Sasuke had even smiled back.

Thinking back on it, Sasuke forgot his reason for remembering in the first place, instead losing himself in memories of their childhood. Naruto had been so quiet and shy at first, but once he'd realized Sasuke wasn't going to abandon him the true loudmouthed orange-loving personality had surfaced. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time Naruto had hugged him. He'd been so cute back then. Now he'd grown tall and strong, but he was still that energetic idiot and Sasuke loved him for it. Which brought him back to his current situation. He frowned and pulled a hand through his hair, grimacing at the thought that he would actually have to go to that party. He wouldn't mess with an angry Naruto. He could only hope that Naruto was angry about the party-thing and not the jacking off-thing. Because if he was, Sasuke was in some deep shit. It's not like he could explain his moaning in a plausible way. He sighed and got up to take a shower. He'd worry about Naruto later.

~line breaker~

The party was at the student's pub apparently, and Sasuke glared at it as he came closer. This meant there would be 95% people he didn't know, and too many of those were girls that would try to hit on him. He took a deep breath and went inside, pushing through some people blocking the doorway. He searched for Naruto but found Sakura instead. He went over to Naruto's pink-haired friend, thinking she'd probably know if Naruto had shown up yet.

"Sasuke!" she said, smiling brightly at him. "Naruto said you'd grace us with your presence but we didn't think you would!" She smiled brightly again, apparently already a little tipsy. Well, Sasuke _was _an hour late. Plenty of time to get wasted.

He shrugged, standing beside her at the small table she was leaning on, looking out over the dance floor. It was already crowded. Must be some kind of special party.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you out of your cave in what, two months? You'll get allergic to sunlight" Kiba said, snorting at his own joke. Sasuke ignored him.

"Is the idiot here yet?" he asked instead, casting another glance over the crowded area, seeing a few familiar people from lectures. No blond though.

"Yeah but I think he's out on the other side, talking to Gaara or something" Sakura told him. She saw someone she knew and waved them over.

"Hn." He decided to get a drink and stay with Sakura and Kiba, so that Naruto would find him socializing as he came back inside. Since that seemed to be what Naruto wanted from him.

"God damn it Gaara, I just don't know what to do!" Naruto said, groaning and hitting his forehead against the wall.

"Well, I don't think physically hurting yourself will help."

"Then say something that will help!" Naruto gave his red-haired friend a glare, and Gaara gave him a pitiful look.

"It's not like you haven't had this problem forever" he mumbled, leaning his back against the wall Naruto was currently hitting with his head. "What did you do after you kissed that time you were drunk?"

"Pretended nothing happened" the blond mumbled.

"Right."

"What! It's not like I can just walk up to him and say 'Hey Sasuke, guess what? I've been in love with you since like forever!' and expect him to feel the same." Naruto groaned painfully again, pressing his face against the roughly painted wood.

"You'll never know unless you ask" Gaara pointed out.

"You say that every time."

"I mean it every time Naruto! Don't you think it's time to man up and make him yours? It's not like you to worry so much over stuff. Besides, he didn't hate you after that kiss right? And did he stop you earlier today?"

"No" Naruto admitted. "Actually, he was kind of… moaning."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Let's go inside, you're keeping me away from my beer."

Naruto reluctantly followed Gaara inside, worriedly searching the pub for a certain bastard. He knew Sasuke would come, but he was kind of regretting making him.

As Sasuke sipped his drink he pretended to be interested in the conversations around him, and doing a good job of it too according to himself. Then something made him truly interested instead. Sakura and Ino were pretty drunk by this point, and giggling over something.

"No way I think Sasuke would top" he heard Sakura try to whisper and fail miserably.

"No no no it's obvious Naruto is much more… more…" she paused to give another giggle. "More _dominating._"

They both started laughing loudly, nudging each other with their elbows, almost spilling out their drinks. Sasuke was now listening with held breath. Why would they talk about something like _that_?

"Do you think they're together yet?" Ino then said to Sakura, making the pinkette frown and shake her head.

"If they were I'm sure they'd be all over each other in public" she mused. "But I mean, we already know Naruto likes Sasuke, but I'm not sure if Sasuke likes him back."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sasuke liking _anything_ would probably be a miracle" she said, and they both giggled again. Then they started discussing what kind of stuff they thought he might like, and making fun of him for some of the stuff he didn't, but Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. His mouth felt dry and his heart pounded loudly in his ears. Was it true? Did they actually _know_ that or were they only guessing? Just as he was momentarily panicking his eyes caught Naruto's, who had just come back inside. He swallowed nervously. Naruto looked as reluctant to move as he felt. But then he decided to just go for it, and he closed the distance between them with a determined look on his face. The amount of drinking he'd done might have helped. Naruto seemed as if he wanted to run away and hide, but Sasuke was having none of it. You can't just make your best friend come and get away with it. That applied to both the party and the orgasm.

Sasuke was rapidly coming closer, and Naruto felt sick and feverish and as if Sasuke's eyes were pinning him to the ground, who cared if he was standing in the middle of the dance floor? People bumped into him but all he could think of was Sasuke, the name chanting in his head. And then Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, too close, and the world was spinning because Sasuke _kissed him_. He was too shocked to respond, but Sasuke let him go after a couple of seconds.

"You're not getting away with excuses this time Uzumaki" Sasuke breathed into his ear, and Naruto's pants got noticeably tighter at hearing that. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, finding it hard to breathe properly. Sasuke's body was aligned to his, almost but not quite touching him, the heat making his skin prickle and his fingers twitch. Then Sasuke's mouth brushed against his throat and he shuddered, gripping Sasuke's sleeves and closing his eyes. This was like a dream come true.

Pleased with the blond's reaction Sasuke gained confidence. He enveloped Naruto in a hug, pulling him close and burying his nose in a tan neck. He could feel Naruto's heart beat against his chest, beating rapidly and rivaling his own pace. Naruto gave a small sigh and relaxed in his embrace, hesitantly putting his arms around Sasuke's neck and turning his head towards Sasuke's, causing their breaths to mingle. Sasuke felt as if he could stand like that forever, his heart soaring with the knowledge that yes, Naruto apparently liked him too. But a dancing couple bumped in to them, apologizing when Sasuke gave them a chilling glare. He realized that the dance floor might not be the best place to do this after all, so he reluctantly let go of Naruto, instead taking his hand and nodding towards the exit before walking, Naruto stumbling after him with round eyes and not noticing the cat-calls they got from his friends. Once outside Sasuke kept pulling him along, inspiring surprised looks in the faces of the people there. Usually Naruto would be the one dragging Sasuke, not the other way around. They kept walking until they reached a more secluded part of campus, away from the partying students. Sasuke stopped and turned around to face Naruto.

"I think" he said, "that you have some explaining to do."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "_You're_ the one who kissed me in the middle of the dance floor!"

"But _you_ are the one who _jacked me off_ and then left!" Sasuke countered.

They glared at each other for a couple of seconds, neither wanting to confess first.

"Oh to hell with it!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed and grabbed Sasuke's thin shirt, smashing their lips together.

Sasuke caught on after a second, starting a fierce battle for dominance and barely winning; just like that time when they'd been drunk and decided that kissing your best friend was a smart thing to do. But then Naruto decided it was a good idea to put his hands inside Sasuke's shirt. Feeling those warm hands caressing him made him lose the small hold he had on the blond, letting Naruto do what he wanted with him. He buried his hands in blond locks, trying to deepen the kiss and moaning loudly into it when one of his nipples was rubbed.

Naruto released Sasuke's mouth, breathing heavily, groaning at the sight of his flushed best friend.

"Just admit that you love me bastard" he said, moving forwards again to suck on that delicious pale throat.

"Mnn, admit it yourself idiot" Sasuke replied, leaning his head back to give Naruto more access and trying hard not to thrust against him and get some relief for his hard-on.

"Fine" Naruto mumbled against him, then raised his head again and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. His palms were sweaty and his throat felt thick, but happy butterflies were making somersaults in his stomach at seeing Sasuke look back in wonder.

"I love you."

Sasuke found it hard to believe his ears. Had Naruto really said that? Wasn't this just another one of those realistic daydreams, filling his heart with hope before reality would smack him in the face? But Naruto looked at him like he always looked at Sasuke, and suddenly it was so _obvious_ and Sasuke couldn't help laughing a little and pulling Naruto close again, kissing his ear and then whispering in it, those words he'd always longed to say.

"I love you too."

* * *

What do you think? The ending might be a little abrupt, but it just happened. About half-way i realized I wasn't in control of this story anymore... And I'm still not sure if this is SasuNaru or NaruSasu, or maybe both haha. Review if you love me and I shall love you right back:p


	2. Chapter 2

I could never say no when asked for lemons... here's part 2 everybody! Hope it's juicy and cheesy enough;) Now I _really_ need to go study instead...

* * *

Later, they stumbled into Sasuke's apartment, trying to multi-task through their passionate kissing. Sasuke barely managed to close the door before Naruto pushed him farther into the hallway, bedroom door in sight. Pale hands gripped blond hair as tan hands drew patterns of fire underneath a dark shirt, both of them reluctant to let go and almost falling when Sasuke stepped on Naruto's shoelace. Naruto groaned because of the delay as he had to pull his shoes off with one hand, Sasuke not helping as he licked hot wet trails along his neck. Then Naruto regained his hold around the small of Sasuke's back and pulled him close, making them pause for a second as their hips ground together. Hastily they pulled off their jackets as they entered the bedroom, Sasuke falling down on the bed and taking Naruto with him, not letting their lips separate. Naruto was posed over Sasuke, resembling the position he'd had earlier that day, but this time he lay down on top of his friend creating wonderful heat to blossom up between them. They moved slowly, caressing each other with care as if scared the other would break underneath their touch. Every millisecond, every breath and feeling was carved deeply into their memories. They took their time to undress, admiring each other, making sure they wouldn't miss a thing. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt, pressing butterfly kisses on every patch of skin he revealed. Sasuke groaned and let his fingertips trace Naruto's cheeks, jaw and throat, feeling the shivers his ministrations caused.

"Naruto" he whispered lovingly, as the blond licked a trail circling his naval and making his already uneven breath hitch. He sat up in order to let the shirt fall off his shoulders, Naruto sitting on his lap and helping him to shrug it off. Then he pulled up Naruto's t-shirt and caressed his muscled stomach, their eyes meeting before Naruto leaned down and kissed him deeply, his tongue loving every inch inside those pink perfect lips. The blond allowed him to take the orange t-shirt off, and gave a beautiful smile as Sasuke paused to hungrily drink in the sight of the chest he'd always dreamt of seeing like this. So many years… He took Naruto's hands in his, kissing the palms and placing them around his neck. He slowly pushed the amazing man in front of him down and started kissing and nibbling his way downwards from the hollow in his throat to the hem of his dark blue jeans. Naruto caressed the back of his head, fingers moving through his shiny locks, silently urging him on. He nuzzled Naruto through the fabric, feeling the bulge there with his lips and cheeks. Naruto groaned when he nibbled the tip with his teeth and he moved to unbutton the pants, his hands trembling as he fumbled with the belt. He swallowed thickly when he finally succeeded, pulling the pants and boxers down and moistening his dry lips. It wasn't the first time he'd seen his best friend naked, but he'd never seen him hard before. Hard because of Sasuke. For a moment he just stared at the revealed flesh, not really daring to believe that they were actually doing this, that Naruto _wanted_ him to do this. But then he felt tan fingers tug at his hair and looked up to meet Naruto's gaze. Naruto was smiling, but he too seemed to be nervous.

"Please" the blond whispered, so low that Sasuke almost couldn't hear it, but he did, and the word caused fresh sparks of fireworks to light up all over his body. He nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment, and leaned down to taste Naruto. His first lick caused shudders in Naruto's body, and his grip on those sexy hips tightened. He wanted to give Naruto the best blow job he'd ever had, and resolutely he used one hand to hold the length up and started licking and sucking on it wantonly.

Naruto could only moan at the sight and feel of the pale man working on him so eagerly. Sex had never felt this good before, and he never wanted it to end. He wanted to have sex with Sasuke every second of every day of his whole goddamn life. He thrust up into the hot wet cavern enveloping him as Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and sucked for real. There was no way Naruto was going to last long.

"Sh-shit Sasuke" he groaned, tugging the strands of hair between his fingers to make the raven stop.

Sasuke released him with a loud pop, disappointed that Naruto wouldn't come inside his mouth but eager for the next level of pleasure. Naruto turned them over, leaning over Sasuke again and kissing him, caressing every part of his body that he could reach. It was heaven and torture at the same time and his arms were thrown around Naruto's muscled back, trying to pull him closer and push him off, the feeling too much but not enough. Then a large hand palmed him through his pants, and he happily bucked into it while moaning Naruto's name against his lips. The blond released his lips and groaned, wanting to hear his name uttered louder with such passion. Sasuke then felt two hands working on the button of his dark pants, continuing to pull down his zipper. Naruto had at some point already pulled off his own the whole way, and he made the process short with Sasuke's. Once they were gone it was his turn to pause and admire the erotic sight below him. It wasn't exactly strange that Sasuke was so incredibly popular because of his looks, and a naked Sasuke was just too good to be true. He was simply perfect, and his flushed look and straining cock added to it. Sasuke's dark eyes regarded him silently, emotion swimming in the usually unreadable pools. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and hesitantly, as if thinking that this moment was too perfect and would end any second, reached down to caress smooth thighs. Sasuke gasped quietly and bit his lip, in his mind begging Naruto to touch him where he wanted it the most. He was on the verge of begging him out loud too, throwing all his pride away, when Naruto seemed to have heard his thoughts and started pumping him.

"Aah, yes, Naruto more… touch me more…"

Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke and clenched his teeth. It was too much but he couldn't come yet.

"Sasuke, do you have any lube?" he managed to get out, panting and drying some sweat off his forehead with his free arm.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes closed in pleasure. He waved his hand in the direction of the bedside table. "Middle" he groaned. "Don't stop."

Naruto smiled to himself, slightly surprised that Sasuke didn't even protest about bottoming. Not that he knew anything about the raven's preferences. He opened the drawer and easily found the lube, opening it to coat his fingers. He nudged the pale thighs apart, giving him a good view of the puckered entrance. He felt his stomach coil in anticipation and tried to keep calm. There was no denying that he was nervous though; he wasn't popular like Sasuke and had only done it a few times before. And most of those were with girls since he was bi.

"Stop stalling Naruto, I want you to fuck me" Sasuke demanded, and Naruto almost lost it. He pushed one finger in deep, moving it when Sasuke gasped and wriggled his hips against it. He couldn't think anymore, only follow the movement of the writhing body in front of him, pushing up against him and urging him to go faster, to give more pleasure.

With three fingers inside he was hitting Sasuke's prostate over and over again, moans spilling out of swollen lips in waves of hot pleasure. When the raven couldn't take it anymore he pulled Naruto's fingers out, pushing him onto his back and licking his lips hungrily, watching Naruto lying there with half-lidded eyes. He couldn't understand why Naruto wasn't at least as sought after as he was himself; the tan blond looked like a god to him, absolutely gorgeous and with all that sexy muscle too. He found the lube and poured it all over Naruto's erect dick, smearing it meticulously until the whole length was covered in the clear substance. Then he raised himself above it, smirking at Naruto's shocked face, and slowly lowered himself down on it. As it pushed inside he hid a grimace, he didn't plan on letting Naruto know how uncomfortably he was stretching Sasuke. He doubted the blond had ever bottomed before and he didn't feel patient enough to go that slow, opting to bottom himself instead. When Naruto was fully sheathed inside him he paused, allowing both of them to adjust to the feeling. Naruto felt like he was going to explode. Sasuke felt so amazing around him, and seeing the raven placed on top of him, Naruto's dick inside his hole and his mouth parted, caused his whole body to tremble with need. He let his hands glide up along tensed thighs to settle around hip bones, tracing them with his thumbs, and gasped when Sasuke moaned and opened his eyes to give him a smoldering look.

"Move idiot" Sasuke murmured, and Naruto didn't even notice the insult said so affectionately. He could only lift Sasuke up and down, thrusting unevenly before he found a good rhythm, Sasuke helping him move. They were both feeling as if their whole bodies shook with pleasure and emotion, their bodies connected so deeply. It was new and scary, and they both tried to hold on to reality desperately. Doubt flew through their minds but was quickly replaced with want and need, and love. They weren't the kind of people to worry about the future anyway, not now, not when everything felt so perfectly right and complete. As they neared the end, they gazed into each other's eyes, for once completely open and honest with each other. They were both smiling as they came, holding each other close, feeling the other's pleasure as clearly as their own.

"I love you so much Naruto. You're mine, you've always been mine. You can't ever let me go."

"I won't Sasuke, I love you too, I've loved you ever since that day when you took my hand in yours and smiled. I was expecting you to reject me you know, like you rejected everyone else."

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's smiling brightly, a smile specially reserved for his best friend only. "I could never reject you Naruto" he murmured reassuringly. "You're everything to me."

Naruto smiled his wonderful smile, the same one he'd shown that day so long ago, and Sasuke kissed him. Kissed that smile like he'd wanted to do the first time he saw it. Like he should have done. Like he was going to do every day for the rest of their lives starting today.

~line breaker~

"Aargh, those two are annoying me to hell!"

"Who is?" a red-head asked the pink-clad girl beside him.

"You know who I mean" she said, flicking her equally pink hair and waving in the direction of the couch, situated against a wall in the large house where a party was currently being held.

"I thought you wanted them to be together" was the amused response. Gaara watched the happy couple that seemed to be completely in their own little world. Naruto was sitting with his legs thrown over Sasuke's, own arm across the pale man's shoulders and the other trying to stop the hand that had wandered up his shirt. It looked like Sasuke was trying to turn the blond on so that he'd cave in and leave the party. His suspicions were further strengthened as a pale hand started massaging the inside of an – to celebrate the occasion – orange-clad leg.

"Yes, but they don't have to flaunt themselves in front of me!" She pouted and crossed her arms, glaring at the offending couple.

"Oh, I'm sure they're doing it to purposely offend you" Gaara mumbled and sipped his drink. "You're just pissed because you got dumped again."

"Ha! That guy was a fucking douche and I'm happy to get rid of him. _Oh no_ just look at them!"

Gaara looked, and he could see a flustered Naruto trying to appear annoyed but looking happily pleased about something Sasuke had said. Probably something sweet and lovey-dovey; the Uchiha was apparently quite the sweet-talker.

"Just ignore them" he said, unable to stop his own smile at seeing them so happy together. He'd been Naruto's confidant long enough to appreciate them finally being together. "They're just in the honey moon-phase."

"But it's been two whole years and they're still acting like love-struck fourteen year-olds!" Sakura complained, turning the other way resolutely.

"Well, you can't blame them" a third voice piped in, coming from Ino. "If _my_ boyfriend was that hot I'd be acting like that too."

"If you _had_ a boyfriend you mean" Sakura countered.

Gaara just ignored them as they started fighting like always. Instead, he watched as Sasuke at last seemed to have convinced Naruto to leave, tugging him impatiently by the hand and scowling when Naruto laughed at his antics. He could see other people snorting with recognition at seeing the familiar scene. Sometimes he wondered if Sasuke agreed to go to these kinds of parties just so he would be able to drag Naruto home in front of everybody, showing off shamelessly. He smiled and drank the last of his beer. He should really consider getting another one.

* * *

Aww how cute was that? Haha! I really like how this turned out in the end... Hope you did too:D


End file.
